moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Saint Mereldar
Background Once devout priests of the Church of the Holy Light, the founding priests came to see the corruption that had taken hold of their once beloved church. Algers of Brill, one of the six priests to denounce the Church, set out with his fellow brothers, in search of a restored sense of faith. It was not until the group fell upon Mereldar Monastery, a decrepit monastery once used to train priests and paladins in northern Tirisfal, that they found there faith once more. The priests entered the ruined monastery dedicated to the prophet Mereldar and entered the library, finding ancient librams filled with teachings of priests past, and detailing the life of Mereldar. These priests, led by Algers, founded a new church, based on these teachings, and began to spread the word of their faith. The Five Virtures Based on the visions brough to Mereldar by the Light, the Church of Saint Mereldar follow five virtues: #Protection #Justice #Retribution #Holiness #Compassion The Seven Pillars of Faith # Do not crave the sinful, turn instead to the Light. # Take life not as a burden, but as a grace from the Light. # Focus on what you can control, and accept what you cannot. # Free yourself from greed, and instead pursue knowledge in faith. # Do not surrender to sloth. # Detest corruption, for it is the gateway for sin. # Accept the Light as the greatest power. The Creed # The Light is the one true faith. # It is the duty of the true faithful to do battle with heresy. # The needs of the many outweigh than the needs of the individual. Structure The Church of Saint Mereldar is divided into three main groups: The Synod of Bishops The Synod of Bishops is the highest council of the Church of Saint Mereldar, responsible for the writing of scripture, codes, and decrees. Bishops, who make up the Synod of Bishops, are selected by the Office of Envoys. Each Bishop is responsible for running one of the five offices of the Church's administration. The Conclave of Saint Mereldar The Conclave of Saint Mereldar consists of all of the ordained priests of the Church of Saint Mereldar, responsible for spreading the word of the Church. The Brotherhood of Lordain The Brotherhood of Lordain are the militant faithful of the Church of Saint Mereldar. The Knights of Lordain, a group of highly devout knights, serves under the Brotherhood. Administrative Offices The Office of the Prelacy Seat: Vacant The Office of the Prelacy is held by the Prelate of the Church of Mereldar. The Office of Law Seat: Vacant The Office of Law is responsible for the writing of all codes of law and issuing decrees for the Church of Saint Mereldar. 'Directorate of the Inquisition' Seat: Vacant The Directorate of the Inquisition is charged with the investigation of all suspected heresies, and enforcing the laws of the Church of Saint Mereldar. The Office of Scripture Seat: Vacant The Office of Scripture is responsible for the publication of all scripture for the Church of Saint Mereldar. 'Directorate of Edicts' Seat: Vacant The Directorate of Edicts is charged with the authoring of edicts on behalf of the Prelacy. 'Directorate of Canon' Seat: Vacant The Directorate of Canon is responsible for the writing of new scripture for the Church of Saint Mereldar. The Office of Envoys Seat: Vacant The Office of Envoys is responsible for the diplomatic representation of Church of Saint Mereldar, between both orders of the Church, and foreign kingdoms, as well as selecting Bishops and Priests. The Office of Militants Seat: Vacant The Office of Militants is responsible for the Brotherhood of Lordain, as well as issuing crusades. 'Directorate of Crusades' Seat: Vacant The Directorate of Crusades is responsible for overseeing all holy wars of the Church of Saint Mereldar Scripture *The Libram of Origins *The Libram of Prayer Category:Church of Saint Mereldar Category:Religion